


Caged

by onewiththestarcult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Daichi as a bear hybrid, Fluff, Haikyuu hybrid AU, Hugging, M/M, No Smut, Suga as a gray hawk hybrid, at least teen, but yeah some bloody stuff, kiss, maybe mature, mute suga, my hand slipped, not really explicit cuz no smut or heavy cursing, this is pretty trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu Hybrid AU. Where Daichi and Suga are cage mates in a lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is trashy and my hand slipped when I wrote this. I just can't get a Haikyuu Hybrid AU out of my head so this happened.

Suga didn’t remember anything from before the day when he first opened his eyes in that lab. When he first set his eyes on the bear boy in the cage next door. The cage was cramped and Suga had to tuck his legs into him to get into the most comfortable position he could in that cage. His wings ached from being pressed against the wires every day. He couldn’t stretch them, he wanted to fly, but that didn’t seem possible. Nothing seemed possible.  
The torture of everyday got better whenever the scientists left the room. The hybrids could talk amongst themselves.  
“Hey,” Suga heard a whispered voice next to him. Suga turned to the bear boy who seemed to be signalling him to come closer so they could talk.  
“Hey I’m Daichi, what’s your name?” He extended his hand through the wires and Suga shook it. He wrote his name on the ground, and it took a few tries before Daichi realised he was supposed to read the letters he signed on the ground.  
“So it’s Suga huh, you don’t like talking do you?” Suga shook his head no to his question. “We can be friends yes?” Suga smiled slightly at him and Daichi smiled at him again.  
“Hey, Suga. Do you know sign language?”  
A nod yes from the silver haired boy.  
Daichi got quiet. They sat in silence for a while, but Daichi spoke up eventually. “Can you… maybe… teach me?” His ears turned red at the question.  
Suga’s eyes lit up and Daichi thought he looked beautiful like that. Suga wasted no time doing his best to teach him. They both began to look forward to each new day because they knew at the end of it they could converse with their friend. They endured every scientist’s poking and prodding, and although sometimes they would break down and cry and want the lights to cave in on their small isolated world. Their conversations kept them going everyday. They exchanged small touches small smiles and silent laughs, and their life would look infinitely better when they were together.  
Daichi was a fast learner and soon they could hold conversations when the scientists were testing the other hybrids in the room. They joked about Daichi’s never ending beard, and discussed Suga’s beautiful gray wings. Suga gave Daichi a feather one day so he could wake him up whenever he needed him.  
One night Daichi stayed up later after a particularly bad day and Suga had cried himself to sleep, and thought of ways that they might be able to escape. The only thing he could think of was to leave by force, he was most likely stronger than any of the scientists because of his bear muscles, though he couldn’t imagine Suga being much good in a fight. He had wings that would make for a better getaway, but he had to try. The time when there were the least amount of scientists was when they were handing out the breakfast trays, and they opened their cages. That would be his chance. He’d have to kill the scientists and steal the keys, but this could work.  
Daichi used the feather to tickle Suga awake. He signed a question asking him if he knew how to fly. Suga said he probably could.  
“Could you carry me while flying too?”  
“I don’t know, probably not. Why?”  
“We’re going to escape tomorrow. I’ll kill the scientists and steal their keys then we can… What’s wrong?”  
“I’m just surprised what brought this on?”  
Daichi blushed and looked down at that last comment.  
“Don’t laugh okay?”  
“I won’t”  
“I… I love you, and I want us to escape here and live normal lives together. I don’t think I could deal with seeing you anymore heartbroken over this whole situation than I’ve already seen. I want you to be happy… and I want to be happy with you. I’m sorry if this is sudden and I’m sorry if what I said is off putting, you can ignore it if you like…”  
“Daichi, I love you too. I’ve always found your smile beautiful. And the way you went out of your way to become friends with me meant a lot to me especially in this Hell hole. Let’s do it.”  
“Yes.” The two entwined their fingers together through the wires and couldn’t wait for when they could kiss.  
The next morning there were 2 scientists coming to give them their food and Daichi did as planned. He burst out of his cage at the chance they gave him and ran over the scientist. He was surprised and gave a small squawk of alarm. Daichi made quick work of him and blood leaked all over the floor. The second scientist tried to run, but Daichi was on him before he could get to the door. Suga had his eyes closed, the screams were enough to make him cry. Daichi ripped open his back and many of the hybrids were stiring at the noise. There were a lot of ragged breaths from the malnourished people in the cages. Daichi’s bloodied hand finally found the master key and proceeded to unlock all of the cages. Many of the people backed into the corner of their cages too afraid of Daichi to embrace the freedom they had so close in their grasp. Daichi’s hands shook when he got to Suga’s cage and Suga fell out of the cage into Daichi’s arms.  
“Hurry we have to get out of here. We have to run far away.”  
“Let’s go.”  
All of the cages had been unlocked and once the duo had left the other hybrids tentatively got out and started leaving.  
Daichi and Suga ran and ran hand in hand until they couldn’t run anymore they ended up in a field on the outskirts of the town they were held hostage in. They both stood there panting and smiling at each other.  
“We did it!”  
“Yeah! We did it!”  
The friends embraced long soaking in the human touch they had sparsely before. They looked each other in the eyes and tentatively put their lips together. They pulled away quickly and blushed. They tried again and they couldn’t get enough of each other in that moment. It was only them and nothing else.  
“I love you Daichi.” They both smile.  
“And I love you too Suga.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey you actually finished this. Hope you enjoyed it. If you actually enjoyed it I have a tumblr as well. The url is onewiththestarcult like this account. Anyways hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
